Hold it in, then release it
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Sequel to "Ness is in Love for the First Time?" Ness was talking to Tracy on the phone. Lucas asked who called him. After that, Lucas began to have memories and ran away to be left alone. Will Ness check up on him? FYI: Language and slight lemons
1. Lucas?

**Physic**** Star: **Nothing to say. Sequel to "Ness in Love for the First Time?". Just read. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Contains language and slight lemons.

* * *

"**GAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE!**" Ness yelled so loud that the whole mansion could hear him. Ness and Lucas were playing a game of Poker. Ness used to be good at this before Lucas came. Now Ness is the new loser. Before Ness and Lucas were playing, they were completely bored. So Lucas came up with Poker but made up the rules. If Lucas wins, Ness has to stroke Lucas' member for 2 minutes. If Ness wins, Lucas has to wear a maid's costume or something like that in front of Ness and let him look under him. Since now, Ness has been stroking Lucas 6 times.

"...Ready Lucas?" Ness asked. Lucas nodded, smiling. Ness pulled down Lucas' pants and boxers. He put his warm hand on Lucas' dick. He began to stroke smoothly.

"A-ah! Just make me cum again!" Lucas moaned. After like 2 minutes, Lucas' dick has splattered out his cum. Ness had to lick it all over Lucas' body. Even the tip of Lucas' dick.

"...Let's just eat lunch.." Ness suggested.

* * *

The two physics went to Smash Buffet and saw Link and Ike working for the customers.

"You 'love birds' again.. is it just you two?" Ike asked. They both nodded.

"Well okay then, go have a seat and I'll give you a drink." Ike went to the kitchen.

"I'll go get food for myself, you can wait here if you want." Ness stood up, Lucas nodded. Ike brought their drinks. Ness grabbed a plate and picked up, steak, sushi, corn, bread (bun) and some chicken. He went back to his seat with his plate holding the food he wanted. Lucas went up, grabbed a plate and picked up, omelet, cornbread, croissant, pizza and some pasta. He went back to his seat and started eating. Ness began to talk.

"This is really random but do you think I'm annoying?" he asked, biting off his steak.

"No, why?" Lucas asked, eating his pizza.

"Because I always yell in the mansion and make people think that I'm way too loud.. even that time I yelled at Pit from running away from you..."

"You're not annoying. You're amazing! I would never say that you are annoying! Besides, remember I said that I always and always, **love** **you.**" Ness smiled warmly as he heard what Lucas said.

"Thanks and I **love **you too." Suddenly Link went up to them.

"So the Toon Link was right... you guys **are** dating!" Link said to both of the boys.

"How did he-"

"Because Toon Link saw what happened outside when you guys were under the big shady tree." Link interrupt Ness.

"...Well he's a big stalker!" Ness stated. Link laughed.

"He's also a troublemaker!" Link left to the other customers. The two boys finished their food, payed and left to the mansion.

* * *

_Ring,ring!_

Ness' phone was ringing. He looked at who was calling. It was Tracy. His little sister always trusted him. But one time, Ness was playing a game with her and he promised not to count fast on a game of Hide-and-Seek. But he counted too fast and didn't let Tracy have time to hide.

"Tracy?" Ness started talking on the phone.

"Hi big brother! How are you doing?" Tracy asked.

"I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"Awesome! Do you see any girls you love?"

"Umm... no.. I don't like dating girls."

"So you're dating a boy?"

"...Just don't tell Mom, okay? I don't wanna get in trouble!"

"Okay! I promise! I gotta go,bye!" Tracy hung up. Lucas began to talk.

"Who did you talk to?"

"My little sister." Ness answered.

"Oh.." Lucas responded. He began to have thoughts about his family. '_I shouldn't have asked...'_ Lucas began to tear up. Ness looked at him.

"Lucas? What's wrong?" He asked, worried. Lucas gave a weak smile.

"Nothing! There's just something in my eye!" Lucas lied.

"Oh well." Lucas wanted to go run away and not tell Ness about his secret. He couldn't stop thinking about his Mother and Claus.

"Umm..." Lucas started.

"Yeah Lucas?"

"...Nevermind.." He ran off to his shared room, crying a little. Ness looked confused. '_Should I ask? No.. maybe he's just tired. I'll leave him alone for now.'_

* * *

Lucas slammed the door as he walked in his shared room. He landed on his bed and tried to forget about his secret. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The blonde also tried to sleep. He wanted to tell Ness but he was too scared that Ness would laugh. Mostly Bowser and Ganondorf.

'_Why didn't I tell him! I was too nervous! So I had to run away! I hope Ness is not worried about me... I want to be alone for now..'_ Lucas got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote a note to Ness. He hung it outside the door so Ness can read it. He flopped down on his bed again and tried to sleep. It was only 6:00. But he didn't want to eat dinner from Peach or Zelda. He decided not to eat much for a few days and stay ill.

* * *

"_Work it Harder Make it Better Do it Faster, Makes us stronger More than ever Hour After Our work is never over~"_ Ness sang.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, NESS! I'M TRYING TO COMPLETE A PERFECT P ON RHYTHM HEAVEN FEVER! MY MOST FAVORITE GAME, AIR RALLY!**" Toon Link screamed at Ness, playing his Wii. Ness, Popo, Olimar and Toon Link are inside Toon Link's room. Popo and Olimar are playing Mario Kart 7 on their Nintendo 3DS. Toon Link is playing Rhythm Heaven Fever on the Wii. And Ness was playing his 3DS but got bored and started to sing Harder Better Faster Stronger.

"..._I am Docter Mario and I am saving lives~.."_ Ness sang again. Toon Link got more angrier while playing another perfect chance on Remix 10.

"**NESS SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU WILL GO TO LUCAS!**" Ness left to his room. He looked at the door with a note written by Lucas and read it.

_Dear Ness,_

_Sorry about earlier. But right now, I need to be alone for now... so I won't talk to you very often.. I just.. I won't tell you what happened! I wanna be left alone! Bye..._

_- Lucas :(_

* * *

**Physic Star:** Poor Lucas... review! Next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Marth talks to Lucas!

**Physic Star:** Second chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

'_Why would Lucas say this? Did he really had to be alone? Is it me? Or is he just tired? I dunno...'_ Ness thought. He walked in his room. He saw Lucas sleeping heavenly on his bed, hugging his pillow. '_He's so cute...'_ Ness blushed at what he thought. He went to his own bed and fell asleep without eating dinner.

The next day, Ness woke up and remembered the note. He wanted to talk to Lucas, but he said he needed some alone time. He walked up to the elevator. It said 'Out of Order - Fox'. Ness sighed and had to take the stairs. Once he went down the stairs, the smashers except Lucas ate breakfast. He joined eating breakfast.

* * *

Lucas woke up. He still wanted to be alone and be treated like no one ever noticed him. He went down the stairs, through the dining room, through the kitchen and opened the front door. He didn't ate anything for dinner and breakfast. His eyes wasn't shining as usual. It was dull. He looked very pale and thin. He ran to the swings and sat on it for awhile. '_Why does my life has to be miserable!?'_ Lucas began to cry. Then a 'pretty' prince came by to the park, thinking that he lost his sword somewhere.

"I can't brawl with Ike until I find my sword!" Marth looked for his sword all over the park. He heard some sniffling sound. '_...Who's crying?'_ He saw a boy with blonde hair, crying. Marth hurried to Lucas. He sat on the swing right next to him.

"What's wrong, Lucas? Does your tummy hurt?" Lucas shook his head.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, Lucas shook his head.

"... Anything wrong?" Lucas began to cry more. Marth looked upset of Lucas crying hard. He wanted to help him to stop crying.

"M-Marth..." Lucas started off. Marth looked up at him.

"Yes Lucas?"

"Do y-you know my s-secret?"

"Umm... well I heard that you and Ness are dating..."

"No... the other o-one."

"Hmm... Hinawa and Claus died?" Lucas nodded.

"I'll explain w-why.." Marth listen carefully. Lucas tries not to stutter.

"Ness was talking to his little sister on the phone and I asked him 'Who were you calling?' and he said 'My little sister.' and then I said 'Oh..'. For some reason, I had these memories of my mom and Claus, and it made me feel like I needed to be alone until I tell Ness my secret. What should I do?" Marth thought about what Lucas might do.

"Well, first of all, Ness didn't know your secret? And second of all, why do you need to be alone?"

"Because..." Lucas had nothing. "It's because... I don't want him to laugh at me when some of my family members died.." Lucas wiped his tears. Marth looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I'll try to figure this out, okay?" Lucas nodded. Marth smiled.

"And you should eat... you look pale and thin. I'll make you something."

* * *

Ness was really bored. He decided to hang with Toon Link and the others from last night. He opened the door in Toon Link's room.

"**NOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK, NESS! YOU MADE ME MESS UP MY PERFECT P ON MONKEY WATCH! AT LEAST KNOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME!**" Toon Link screamed at Ness, who was just backing up a little. He brought out his blue 3DS and played Mario Kart 7 with Popo and Olimar.

* * *

In the kitchen, Marth is making food for Lucas since he didn't ate dinner and breakfast. He decided to make curry rice. And for the drink is apple juice. Marth finished his cooking and handed it to Lucas. Lucas looked so surprised because he didn't knew that Marth can cook. Only Peach and Zelda. Probably Link and Ike as well. He looked at it and began to eat the curry rice. He enjoyed the taste in his mouth. His face turned back to normal, his eyes shined as usual and he went gloomy to happy. He didn't look too pale anymore.

"This is awesome! I didn't know you can cook, Marth!" Lucas commented. Marth smiled.

"No body else in the mansion knew I can cook but you." Lucas looked shocked. He dropped his spoon on the plate.

"**YOU NEVER MADE FOOD FOR ANYONE ELSE!?**" Marth shook his head.

"Only you." Lucas continued eating his food. After like 4 minutes, he finished his food since it was a lot of curry rice. He didn't eat anything for dinner and breakfast so had to eat a lot. Marth and Lucas went to the living room and sat on the couch. They spotted Mario and Peach sleeping on the other side of the large couch that has 35 cushions for each smasher. They also saw Yoshi and Luigi watching a video clip of Mario failing to kill Koopa Troopas. They laughed too much at Mario. Ness came to the living room, staring at the TV.

"Hey, Ness!" Luigi said to Ness, which waved back at him, disappointed. Lucas saw Ness looking down. '_Why does Ness look so sad?'_ Lucas was very curious but didn't want to ask. Marth looked at Lucas which was staring at Ness.

"Do you want to talk to him...?" Marth whispered to Lucas.

"Yeah, but not about my secret..." Lucas stood up and walked over to Ness. Ness looked to his right. He saw Lucas looking at him in the eyes. He started to blush a little.

"Umm... Ness?" Lucas started.

"..Yeah?"

"Sorry about yesterday... something weird happened to me.." Ness put his hand on Lucas' right shoulder.

"I know. I read the note. Do you want to be alone still? Or you want me to stay with you?"

"Umm...uh.. I'll stay with you but I'm kinda busy right now...bye!" Lucas and Marth went outside to the park. Ness replied back with a 'bye...', looking kinda sad because he wanted to be with Lucas.

* * *

Lucas and Marth are sitting at the swings again. Marth wanted to talk about Lucas' feelings about Ness.

"Hey Lucas, what do think about Ness?" Lucas blushed at that.

"He's great! He's also handsome and good-looking, attractive and he loves me more than I think!" Marth grinned at that.

"I see... have you guys.. ever had umm... **69?**" Marth asked, making Lucas blush more.

"Well Ness did stroke my penis like 7 times... while we were playing Poker... and I did cum.." Lucas answered, blushing madly as a tomato.

"Okay then! Hope you guys don't go too hard.. you know what I mean!" Marth laughed.

"Yeah.." Lucas blushed like a lot.

* * *

**Physic Star:** I am done with my second chapter. **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Argument

**Physic Star: **Hi. I am now letting you read the third chapter. This chapter is mostly about the argument. Just because Lucas ran away and stuff like that.

**Before you read: **There will be language and arguments! (Mostly Ness cussing) Enjoy! (or not!)

* * *

Lucas and Marth are still sitting in the swings, talking about random crap. The others are in the Smash Mansion, trying to get the elevator fixed, except Ness. Ness wanted to be with Lucas. He felt lonely, he tried to hang out with Toon Link but he kept yelling at him like,"**DO YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO GET A PERFECT ON LOVE RAP?!**" or like,"**STOP HUMMING! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE PERFECT CHANCE ON DONK-DONK!**" and even like, "**HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY GOT A PERFECT ON CHEER READERS! JUST 12 MORE TO GO!**". Ness was tired of Toon Link yelling at him, and it was just a game! Why would Toon Link invite Ness in his room? He should already know that he's gonna mess him up. Ness walked into his room. He looked a photo of himself and Lucas when they first became best friends. Ness started to turn sad. His eyes are getting watery. He walked to his bed.

'_Is it because Lucas doesn't want to hang out with me...?'_ Ness thought and started to cry. He sat on his bed and cried more. '_I want to be with him...' _Ness cuddled on his bed like a ball, hugging his pillow and pretended it was Lucas. He started to make out with his pillow for a few minutes. '_What the hell am I doing? What if Lucas comes in and sees me doing this?'_ Ness blushed and stopped what he was doing. He continued to curl up in a ball. He threw his cap on the floor.

* * *

"I think I should talk to Ness..." Lucas said to Marth, looking disappointed.

"You can go now! Now I have to look for my sword... I wanna brawl though.." Lucas left and went inside the mansion. He was about to go to the elevator but they were fixing it. He went to the stairs. He went to his room and opened the door. He saw Ness on his own bed, crying. Lucas looked shocked. He walked over to Ness.

"Ness?" Lucas started. Ness immediately looked up at Lucas. He stopped crying and looked mad. Lucas looked scared.

"...Where the fuck have you been?" Ness asked in a 'pissed off' tone.

"With M-Marth..." Lucas answered nervously. Ness had a death glare at him.

"I see... you're trying to avoid me.. I think we don't have to be friends anymore!" Lucas gulped.

"N-No... w-we were just h-hanging out..." Ness sighed and looked _real_ pissed.

"Yeah right. Why would you hang out with a 'prince'?"

"B-Because... we were j-just talking-"

"Talking about what? Gossip about me? Just tell me your fucking answer!" Ness had the glare on his face again. Lucas looked afraid of his look.

"R-Random stuff..." Ness sighed.

"...I know you're hiding something.. you're just afraid that I might laugh at your 'dirty' little fucking secret!" Lucas' eyes widened.

"N-No! I'm not h-hiding something!"

"Yeah right. I can tell you have a 'secret' hiding from me. Just get the fucking secret out of your mouth!" Ness looked at him, folding his arms.

"I don't have a secret!"

"Just spit out your shitty secret!."

"Like I said, I don't have a secret!"

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME YOUR SHITTY SECRET!**" Ness yelled in a death tone. Lucas began to tear up. '_I don't wanna die, yet!'_ Lucas thought as he was about to cry.

"Don't kill me! I don't wanna die!"

"..Why not? Is it because your too scared like a little bitch?" Ness teased Lucas.

"B-Because..."

"..'B-Because' what?" Ness mocked. Lucas' face went to angry. '_Such a pussy.'_ Ness thought as he smirked but then Lucas started to scream at him, his face went blank.

"**BECAUSE SOME OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS DIED! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOUR FAMILY DIED!? YOU WOULD BE SAD JUST HOW I FEEL! AFTER I ASKED YOU WHO'D YOU CALL, YOU SAID YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND I HAD THESE MEMORIES OF MY HEAD! IT'S EITHER MY FAULT OR YOUR FAULT!**" Lucas yelled as loud as he can and gasped at what he said. He began to cry. Ness stopped his death glare and looked surprised.

"Is...is this true?" Lucas nodded and cried more. '_Oh god... I'm such a bitch...!'_ Ness thought.

"I-I'm wanna be l-left alone... You're right Ness, I should die!" Lucas began to leave. Ness looked shocked and he immediately grabbed Lucas' arm. Lucas looked at him, disappointed.

"Wait... don't die! I was wrong!" Ness felt sorry for him. '_I didn't know his family members died! No wonder why he looked so sad when I answered him! I should've known that!'_ Ness became worried. "I'm sorry, Lucas.." Ness whispered to himself. Lucas ignored Ness and ran away from him. '_Shit. I made him leave me. I even said cuss words at him... damn.' _Ness went laying on his bed and curled up in a ball again, sobbing a little until he fell asleep while hugging his pillow pretending that the pillow is Lucas.

* * *

'_I finally spat it out... I'm guessing he's laughing at me now..'_ Lucas walked to the big shady tree and sat under it. He began to sob. '_I guess I have no soul anymore...'_ Lucas put his face on his knees and sobbed more. He cried until he fell asleep under the tree.

* * *

**Physic Star:** To be continued... Poor Lucas and Ness! I hope they get back together, somehow.. I bet they find each other and do 'stuff' under the tree. If you know what I mean.. Review!


	4. Sorrows

**Physic Star: **This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning: **Contains slight lemons and Toon Link shouting at Rhythm Heaven Fever just because of Ness.

* * *

Lucas woke up and sighed. He rubbed his eyes. '_Oh yeah.. Ness was being a loser in front of me.' _Lucas sighed again. He lied on the floor and thought about Ness. He didn't cry but he looked upset. '_Ness please come back...'_

* * *

Ness was in Toon Link's room, thinking about Lucas coming back to him. Ness starts to cry.

"**WAAAAHHHH! I WANT LUCAS TO COME BACK!**" Toon Link heard the cry. He became pissed because he was playing Rhythm Heaven Fever on Hole in One 2.

"**GOD DAMMIT! YOU STUPID MANDRILL I WASN'T EVEN READY JUST BECAUSE OF THE STUPID CRAPPY NESS THAT LOVES TO CRY ABOUT HIS OWN** **LUCAS!**" Toon Link shouted. Popo and Olimar turned to Toon Link, face palming. Ness continued to cry. Toon Link paused his game and turned to Ness.

"Look, I know you want to see Lucas, but why are you even here? That makes no sense!" Ness stopped crying.

"Because me and Lucas were arguing... it was my fault for making him leave me.. should I see him?" Toon Link grinned.

"Hell yeah you should! And you should apologize to him!" Ness nodded.

"I'll talk to him." Ness left Toon Link's room. Toon Link unpaused his game, but had to choose another perfect chance because that was his last chance of Hole in One 2. The other perfect chance he can do is Tambourine. He started his perfect chance.

* * *

Ness quickly ran outside to search for Lucas. He went to the park. '_I can tell that Lucas always hides under that big tree...'_ Ness walked over to the big shady tree. Lucas saw him, widened his eyes then quickly hid his face.

"Don't kill me!" Lucas screamed, crying. Ness bent down to him, patting his head. Lucas looked up at Ness, nervously.

"I'm not gonna kill you! I was just here to say something..." Lucas sat up, noticing Ness' cap his gone off his head. (**PS: **Remember he threw it on the ground? He didn't pick it up.)

"O-Okay..." Ness cleared his throat.

"I'm here to say that **I'm sorry.** I didn't know that your mother and your twin brother died in an accident, I guess I was the only one that didn't know. I'm such a bitch, Lucas! Its my fault for not knowing anything about you!", Ness starts to cry, "No wonder why you looked sad when I answered you after you asked that question! **I should be the one who should die, not you!**" Ness cried louder. Lucas' eyes widened.

"No! It was my fault for asking that question! I thought you knew that some of my family members died! And don't die! Don't call yourself a bitch! None of us is a bitch!" Ness continued to cry and immediately hugged Lucas. Lucas blushed a little.

"**I'm sorry!**" Ness let go of the hug, which made Lucas blush madly. Lucas smiled.

"I forgive you and sorry for hanging out with Marth instead of you..."

"It's okay! I was just upset that you didn't hang out with me! I was such a jerk that I started the argument." Ness looked down.

"Hey Ness..."

"Yeah?" Lucas leaned in to kiss Ness. Ness looked surprised and blushed at the same. Lucas let go and smiled warmly.

"I thought you hate me, Lucas!" Ness blushed madly.

"Nah. **I love you!**" Lucas kissed Ness again. Ness smiled.

"**I love you too.**" Ness kissed Lucas, deeply. Lucas didn't mind when Ness slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues battled and saliva spilled all over their shirt. Ness put his hand inside Lucas' shirt, teasing his nipple.

"N-Nahh!" Lucas moaned. Ness continued and then he pulled down Lucas' pants and boxers down to his knees. Ness put his warm hand on Lucas' dick. Lucas moaned louder at the strokes Ness made.

"Umm...Ness?"

"Yeah?" Ness continued stroking.

"You do know that we're outside..." Ness put one hand over his mouth and the other hand on Lucas' member, stoking.

"Oh crap... we'll stop after you cum!" Lucas groans and had a weird feeling that's about to come out of his penis.

"**GAAAAH! I'M GONNA CUM!**" Ness felt Lucas' cum all over his hand. He started to lick it. Lucas pulled his pants back up. They both went back into the mansion, holding hands.

* * *

Ness and Lucas went into Toon Link's room, looking at Toon Link playing Rhythm Heaven Fever. Ness has been seeing him play for 3 days straight.

"How long are you gonna stop playing?" Ness asked. Toon Link paused his game.

"**DON'T TALK ON THIS ONE! I'M DOING MY LAST PERFECT CHANCE ON THIS GAME THEN I'LL GET ENDLESS REMIX WHICH I'LL PLAY TOMORROW, THE PERFECT CHANCE I'M PLAYING IS THE HARDEST ONE FOR ME AND I'M ALMOST DONE! IT'S CALLED WORKING DOUGH 2! SO SHUT UP!**" Toon Link played his game. After a few minutes, Toon Link finished Working Dough 2 without failing.

"**YES! I GOT ALL OF THEM PERFECT! NOW I'LL TAKE A BREAK!**" Toon Link saved his game then turned it off. He went to eat something since he hadn't ate anything for 3 straight days. Ness and Lucas stayed in his room, playing their 3DS, New Super Mario Bros. 2. There was a knock on the door. Popo stood up and opened the door. It was Peach, holding snacks for the boys.

"I brought snacks in case if you're hungry!" Peach set the snacks on the table next to the TV. There were sugar cookies, mini chocolate cakes and fruit flavored gummies. The boys went closer to the food. Their eyes were sparkling.

"Woah! Where'd you get these?" Olimar asked. Peach smiled warmly.

"Me and Marth made them just for you guys and Toon Link." Peach left the room, taking one of the gummies. Toon Link went back to his room, eating one of the snacks, so did the other boys.

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW! THIS TASTE SOOOOOOO AWESOME!**" Popo yelled as he ate the cake.

"**DELICIOUS!**" Ness shouted.

"**I LOVE IT!**" Lucas screamed.

"You guys are **LOOOOUUUUDD!**" Toon Link and Olimar stated. Lucas and Ness looked at each other.

"Thanks Lucas." Ness said, making himself blush from the cuteness of Lucas eating.

"For what?"

"Everything." Ness kissed Lucas' cheek and continued to eat the snacks.

* * *

**Physic Star:** Finished. This actually made me feel hungry but I already ate! Review!


End file.
